


Touch

by MysticMoonhigh



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Bed-sharing, Cuddles, Hurt/Comfort, I do not welcome antis here, Kisses, M/M, Soulmates, alternative universe-soulmates, please do not read if you spread hate in the voltron fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticMoonhigh/pseuds/MysticMoonhigh
Summary: Keith and Lance have never touched.That's about to change.~~~Based on a tumblr post that creates a world where your skin is black where your soulmate will first touch you, and then explodes with color when they do.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any tense errors, I do not normally write in the present tense but wanted to push my boundaries a little bit. Enjoy!  
> Here's the tumblr post if anyone is interested in checking it out: http://mysticmoonhigh.tumblr.com/post/167793639431/zaiyofics-the-ghost-of-keith-kogane

I.

Keith and Lance have never touched. 

It was hard, at first. Lance  _ wants  _ to touch, sure. Keith is soft, and he has shaggy hair, and big, full lips that Lance would love to kiss. He has that big, prominent mark on his cheek, marring up half of his face. Lance wishes he could breathe color into it. 

He wishes that his hand wasn’t stained the same blackened hue. 

But he couldn’t, and  _ wouldn’t _ , take the risk of confirming both of their worst fears. He wasn’t going to deal with the grief, the loss, the earth-shattering realization that this love was never meant to be  _ good enough _ , just to be  _ good _ . 

He’s been staring at Keith longer than he realizes by the time Pidge nudges his shoulder. 

Sometimes, he envies her markless skin. At least that would give him the ability to choose. 

“Lance, c’mon,” Pidge says. “Let’s go to training.”

II.

“Our anniversary is coming up.”

Those are the first words out of Keith’s mouth when they return to their bedroom. He looks worn down by the long hours training, and his suit sticks to his sweaty skin. That beautiful skin glistens when he takes off his shirt, and Lance feels his knees go weak with  _ want _ . 

“A year is a long time.” Lance agrees, hearing the unspoken words in Keith’s message. He was always good at understanding what Keith was  _ really _ trying to say. This had the tendency to make their conversations sound like bits of jarbled up speech to anyone who didn’t know what was happening between them. Half of their conversation wasn’t out loud. 

“Yeah. I’ve been thinking.” Keith says, glancing up at Lance with those big eyes. Lance glances away, letting the bed cradle him as he feels like he’s falling. It grounds him to something. Lance knows he can’t be untethered when Keith says what he’s thinking next. “Maybe we should… kiss?”

Lance turns his whole body away. He can’t look at Keith, not now. He can’t take that kind of a risk. He loves Keith too much for that. 

He hears Keith sigh, and the rest of his clothes hit the floor. Lance stays staring at the white of the walls, his heart sinking like a tetherless anchor in the mariana trench. 

Keith moves to his own bed, and stares at his own wall. Lance doesn’t have to turn around to know that. 

Their small room has never felt this wide before. 

III.

Hunk bakes them a cake, and serves it to them on a silver platter. Or, at least, what Lance  _ thinks _ is silver. But it is altean, so it really could be anything. 

“You guys make the cutest couple.” Hunk says, putting the cake in front of them. The metal clinks against the table. It fills the silence with  _ something _ , which is so much better than nothing. Keith hasn’t said a word to him in two days. Not since that night. 

Granted, Lance hasn’t said a word to Keith, either. It’s been a mutual silence. One that Lance feels certain neither of them is enjoying, but one that they certainly don’t know how to break. 

Lance stares at the frosting, as if looking at Hunk’s masterpiece will somehow make him receive magical, celestial answers. 

“I can’t believe you guys have gone this long without touching,” Hunk says, warmly. “I really admire the bond you guys have.”

Keith gets up, slowly. 

“I’m going to train.” He says, flatly. He turns and he leaves, anger radiating off of him. The tension in the room drains like someone popped a big, emotional bubble. 

All that’s left is this feeling of… emptiness. The kind that no touch would ever be able to fill. 

IV.

Lance finds Keith in his bed. Lance’s bed. He’s covered in his blankets, got his stupid mullet splayed all over the pillow. Lance can barely think to register that Keith is even  _ there _ , let alone that he’s curled around Lance’s special pillow. The one he needs to sleep. 

Lance feels the gaping hole in his heart widen. He knows that this pain is not one that can be fixed easily. He knows that there is something there that is broken. He knows that Keith is angry; Keith wanted to touch as soon as Lance admitted feelings for him. 

Lance was the one who wanted to draw things out, to take things slow. And now, here they are; desperately in love with each other and worried as hell that they aren’t soulmates. And it’s  _ Lance’s fault _ . 

Lance lets the guilt wash over him, lets the grief drown him in sorrow. He knows that it’s the only way he’s going to be able to get through this without backing out. 

He takes his time, almost making a ritual out of it. He crawls into his own bed, careful to keep the covers between the two of them as he works his way up Keith’s body. He lays beside his boyfriend, his companion, his  _ partner _ . He stares at him for what feels like an eternity, looking at the blackened splotch across Keith’s jawbone. 

Lance closes his eyes. He can’t bear to see this. 

His hand lifts. He’s shaking hard now, his breath coming in short gasps. It’s the kind of breathing that your gym teacher would have stopped you for. The kind of breathing that made your mom take you into the doctor to get tested for aesthma. 

The touch is soft. The softest thing that Lance has ever felt. 

He opens his eyes. 

V.

A rainbow. 

Colors that Lance has never even  _ seen _ before are pouring across Keith’s skin, radiating out from him like he’s a rainbow beacon. Ironically enough, it’s the gayest shit Lance has ever seen in his  _ life _ , and it makes him happier than he’s ever felt before. 

Suddenly, Lance realizes that he’s  _ touching Keith, holy shit _ . 

He grabs Keith’s face, pulling his head towards his own as Lance slots their lips together. Keith makes a groggy, surprised sound in the back of his throat. Lance pulls away, tears glistening in his eyes as he looks down at the love of his life. His partner. His boyfriend. 

_ His soulmate _ . 

“I’m glad you finally caved.” Keith mumbled. His own eyes have a glazed over look as he glances up at Lance smugly. 

“Don’t be an asshole about this.” Lance grumbles. He doesn’t mean it, though. Keith being an asshole is one of Lance’s favorite things about him.

“Hard not to be; you woke me up halfway through a really good dream.” Keith responded, turning back over and shutting his eyes. 

“What was the dream?” Lance asked, quietly. Keith’s face blossoms into an incredibly adorable smirk. It’s the cutest shit Lance has ever seen. 

“You got under these covers and spooned me for the rest of the night.”

Lance takes the hint and scrambles up the bed, practically tripping over himself in his eagerness to feel Keith’s skin against his. When they finally are all pressed together, warmth and happiness and hope radiating from their skin as Lance feels his heart throb painfully against his chest with the most potent happiness anyone in the universe has ever felt, Lance feels peace. 

True peace. 

Like he’s never felt before.

VI. 

Lance is staring at Keith’s face. 

His mark is filled in, radiating colors so vivid it practically fills the room around them. Everyone else has adjusted to the newfound colors, but Lance feels as though he’ll never get used to it. He feels a new, fresh thrill every time he looks at his hands, too. 

Pidge nudges him, annoyance in her voice as she clears her throat. 

“Hey, loverboy. We’ve gotta get to Zoron somehow. You’re on pilot duty. Is that okay?”

Lance tears his eyes away from Keith and turns to her, his mouth pulled into the biggest grin he thinks he’s ever mustered. 

“Pidge, my gal,” He says, “That’s fine by me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do fic commissions if anyone is interested!


End file.
